


Giving Them The Business

by iloveromance



Category: Leave It to Beaver
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Wally takes matters into his own hands when he finds out that Eddie and Lumpy were the ones who changed Beaver's grade on his report card. A "missing scene" from the episode "Beaver's Report Card."





	Giving Them The Business

Wally was furious. He should have known that Eddie Haskell was up to no good. Because of his so called best friend's latest scheme, Beaver was in a heap of trouble. Sure, Beaver was a little goof and it was impossible to try to get him to understand anything involving fractions, but he was still Wally's little brother and as his only big brother, Wally had an obligation to protect him. Besides, although he'd never admit it, he felt sorry for him.

When Beaver came back to their room without his model airplane kit and told Wally that their dad thought he changed his arithmetic grade, Wally knew that Beaver would never do anything lie that. But it didn't take a mathematician to figure out who did.

Boy, he wished that he had been downstairs when Gilbert came over with Beaver's report card. If he had, then none of this would have ever happened. And Eddie Haskell was going to be sorry when Wally showed up at his doorstep unannounced.

Wally put on his jacket and headed downstairs, stopping just short of the door when he heard his father's voice.

"Wally? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm just going out for a little while."

"Where are you off to?"

"Um, I'm going over to Eddie's house."

"Eddie Haskell?"

"Well, yeah Mom, who else? Eddie Haskell is the only Eddie I know!"

"Kind of late isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. But I have to see him about something… it's.. well, it's school related."

"Can't you just call him on the phone?"

"Gee Dad, this is the kind of school problem that has to be taken care of face to face."

"All right Wally. Just don't stay out too late."

"I won't, Mom. Bye Dad."

"Goodbye, Son."

Wally walked with a purpose down the walkway to the sidewalk, glad that Eddie's house wasn't far away. Soon he found himself standing at the Haskell's front door. Normally he would have rung the doorbell but he was just too furious. He made a fist and pounded on the door.

"Come on Eddie, open up! I know you're in there!" He shouted. When there was no answer he tried again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just hold your horses!"

Wally heard Eddie's footsteps and suddenly the door opened. "Oh hello Wally. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"This isn't a pleasure visit, Eddie, so cut it out!" Wally snapped. He barged into Eddie's house without being asked. "I've gotta talk to you right away. It's about Beaver!"

Eddie's eyebrows rose but Wally saw the smirk on his face. The one he wanted to smack clean off. "Oh really? What's the little tyke done now?"

"It's not Beaver, it's what you did! You and Lumpy!"

"What are you getting at?"

"You know exactly what I'm getting at! I know what you were doing snooping in my dad's office while I was upstairs changing clothes!"

"But I told you, we weren't snooping!"

"Well, sure you were! Why else would you be in there? Why didn't you just put the report card on my dad's desk or give it to me?"

"We were just trying to help!"

"Yeah, well now Beaver's in a heap of trouble and when he told my dad that he didn't change his arithmetic grade, my dad didn't believe him! So now he's in trouble for the D minus and for lying. But he really didn't lie."

"And you believe him?"

"Of course I believe him! He's my brother!"

"Gee, Wally, you've gone soft on me!"

"Well, maybe, but I believe him about this one. And here's what's going to happen. You're going to call my father and tell him that you're the one who changed Beaver's grade!"

"I can't do that, Wally! He's liable to hit me!"

"You deserve it, don't you?"

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Well, you'd better hurry up and go call him."

"All right, all right. I'll do it."

Wally followed Eddie into the den and stood beside him while Eddie sat in a chair and picked up the phone. But his hesitation was driving Wally crazy.

"Well come on, what are you waiting for?"

"All right, all right!" Eddie said. He watched as Eddie began to dial his home number and Wally made sure to keep a close eye on him. Eddie was not at all to be trusted. He was a creep, that was for sure!

"Hello, Mr. Cleaver? This is Eddie. Eddie Haskell." Eddie said timidly.

"Oh, yes. Hello, Eddie. Wally's not home right now. In fact he said he was going over to your place. Isn't he there?"

Eddie glanced at Wally who was glaring at him. "Actually I'm not calling to speak to Wallace. I wanted to speak to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well, you see sir, Clarence and I were at your house yesterday and while we were waiting for Wally, Gilbert stopped by with young Theodore's report card."

"I see."

"And we were going to put it on your desk but we happened to notice Theodore's low mark in arithmetic. We decided to give him a burst of confidence."

"A burst of confidence? Is that right? And you decided to change his D minus to a B plus, is that it?"

"Um, yes sir. But it was just a joke, you understand."

"Eddie, I think that is just about the worst joke I've ever heard of!"

"Oh, I agree with you, sir! I probably wouldn't have done it if Clarence hadn't been there to urge me on." He glanced at Wally who rolled his eyes.

"Eddie, If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I don't want to see your face around my house! Is that clear?"

"Oh yes sir, I heard you loud and clear. Thank you for being so understanding. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Eddie."

Eddie hung up the phone and turned to Wally. "Was that good enough for you?"

"Well, it was all right, I guess. But if you ever do anything like that again, I'll murder you!"

"You'll have to get in line because your father will want to murder me first!"

"I'll see you at school, Eddie."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To give Lumpy the business!"

When Wally reached the Rutherford's house, he didn't bother ringing the doorbell. Instead he pounded on the door. "Hey Lumpy! Open up! I gotta talk to you now!"

Of course no one answered so he tried again, knocking harder this time. But he didn't count on someone other than Lumpy opening the door.

"Oh, hello Mr. Rutherford."

Fred Rutherford stood with his arms crossed. "Hello Wally. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, well, I'm here to see Lumpy. I-I mean Clarence."

"I see. Well, you must be anxious to see him, considering that you didn't ring the doorbell."

"Yes sir. I need to see him right away."

"Are you boys going to study?"

"Um, no not exactly. It has to do with my brother."

"Theodore? What's he done now?"

"Well, geez, Beaver hasn't done anything. It's what Lumpy and Eddie did to him!"

"And what exactly did they do?"

"They changed Beaver's grade in arithmetic and my dad went bananas and thinks that Beaver was the one who did it. But Eddie admitted that it was Lumpy's idea."

"I find that hard to believe that my Clarence would do something like that." He looked up the stairway. "Clarence!"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Wally's here. He wants to talk to you."

"Okay, Daddy. Be right down."

Second later Lumpy came bounding down the stairs. "Oh hey Wally."

"Hey yourself."

"Clarence I need a word with you. Did you and Eddie change Theodore's mark on his report card?"

"No Daddy! Why would we-." He looked at Wally and then his father. "Yes, Daddy. It was my idea."

"Clarence I'm ashamed of you! Now I want you to march right into the den and pick up the phone and call Ward and tell him what you did!"

"But Daddy! He's liable to pound me!"

"Well take your pick, it's Ward or myself!"

"All right."

Fred Rutherford smiled at Wally. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Yeah, anytime."

Wally started down the sidewalk feeling quite proud of himself. It wasn't nice to squeal on your friends, but when it came to his brother, he'd make an exception.

He arrived home a short time later and found his father sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Dad."

"Wally, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Wally grabbed an apple from the bowl on the kitchen table and munched on it. "Sure Dad."

His father smiled. "Wally I'm very proud of you for going over to Eddie's and making him call me and admit what he did."

"I didn't mean to squeal on him, but you know, it was the Beaver and all."

"Yes and Fred Rutherford called as well. Apparently you went to visit Clarence too?"

"Yes sir."

"Wally that was a very nice thing you did for your brother."

"I guess he doesn't get his model airplane, though. Since he did so poorly in arithmetic?"

"No, he doesn't, but I'm not going to take it back to the store."

Wally couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Well, gee Dad what are you going to do? Use it yourself?"

This made his father laugh. "No, I think I'll just save it for Christmas or Beaver's birthday or something. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea."

"You won't tell him, will you?"

"Oh no, Dad. Of course not. Well, I should go on up to my room now."

"All right, Wally."

Wally bounded up the stairs to his room and when he opened the door, he found Beaver laying on his bed reading a magazine. The poor guy looked like he'd been crying. Wally wanted to give him the business and tell him to lay on his own bed, but he just couldn't do it. And so he just made himself comfortable on Beaver's bed.

"Hey Beaver."

Beaver gasped and began to climb off the bed. "Sorry Wally. I'll get off of your bed."

"It's all right. Look I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure you do. You want to tell me how I must be the dumbest kid in my whole school because I can't invert fractions! Well you don't have to remind me!"

Guilt washed over Wally and he sighed. "Look Beaver, I'm sorry I said all of that junk about you being stupid, all right? I shouldn't have said that. Actually you're pretty smart in everything else."

Beaver smiled. "You really think so, Wally?"

"Well sure. And don't worry about Lumpy or Eddie. They won't even think about touching your report card anymore."

"How come?"

"I went over there and gave them the business!"

"Really? You went over to Eddie's house?"

"Yep, and to Lumpy's."

"Wow, Mr Rutherford must have been really mad!"

"Oh yeah, he was. And you should have seen the look on Lumpy's face!"

Their laughter quickly died down and Beaver's expression turned serious. "Hey Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know you don't want to, but will you please help me with arithmetic? Dad was helping me all that time and it didn't seem to do any good. I still got a D minus."

"Sure Beaver, I'll help you."

"You will? How come? You said I was a stupid kid and that you were going to let Dad take over."

More guilt filled Wally. "I'm sorry I said all that junk. You're not stupid. And I'll be glad to help ya."

"Oh yeah? That's real neat! But... why?"

"What do you mean, why? Because you're my brother!"

Beaver smiled. "Oh... Well, thanks Wally. And if you ever need help in school, I'll help you. Because you're my brother."

Wally ruffled Beaver's hair. "Thanks, Beav. All right, now where's your book?"

Beaver climbed off of the bed and went to the desk. "Right here."

"Okay now let's try this problem again..."

THE END


End file.
